Sing the Sorrow
by LoneShikonKitsune
Summary: This is a collection of some song fics of mine. The first three are a continuing story of the KagomexInuyashaxKikyo conflict. Read to find out more (Gah this summary sucks...sorry!) Also this used to be called Away from Me.
1. Away from Me

LoneShikonKitsune: Hey guys! I shouldn't have written this because I have another story I need to finish but ff.net deleted my story again and put me on an Infraction!!!! Grrrrr....anyway this is my first song fic. Its about Kagome and Inuyasha's love problems...I'm not sure if it would quality for Kikyo bashing or not...hmmm...I used the song form Puddle of Mud called 'Away from me' So it doesn't belong to me! Neither does Inuyasha!  
  
Oh and '----' means thinking and I hope you all know that "---" means talking...

* * *

_Yeah, lies  
_  
Inuyasha had Kikyo in his grasp; he could feel the cold of her body and the hatred and betrayal that was within her. "I told you I love Kagome now, you aren't the Kikyo I fell in love with once, you are nothing but dirt and stolen souls." She forced herself up into his face; her cold lips grazed his warm ones. Quickly he pushed her off. He heard something in the bushes but ignored it as Kikyo let out a low growl. He glared back "I love Kagome."  
  
_Look at me now just sitting here by myself _

_And I think you've found someone else _

_Now I'm ganna have to find a way to put the bottle down _

_And why can't you see _

_That I'm drowning in a pool of misery  
_  
Kagome sighed deeply as she walked through the forest, looking for the familiar well. The past events flooded into her mind. She came across Kikyo and Inuyasha, they were alone in a field, and they were kissing. She wasn't sure if Inuyasha saw her or not, because she ran away, she had seen enough to know what was happening. All she knew was that he wanted Kikyo, not herself. She thought back to the time when Inuyasha told her that he loved her, and how she believed him. Laughing to herself she thought 'How could I be so stupid, when he said that, he saw the image of Kikyo in my eyes, not the image of me.' The well came into view and Kagome let out another sigh. She fingered the small bottle in her pocket, wondering what she would do with the jewel shards. Putting her bag down, she sat down on the edge of the well and stared blankly ahead. 'Inuyasha...' she heard a noise from the trees and her head snapped up.  
  
_I'm always afraid that you're gone away from me _

_I'm always afraid that you're lost in somebody_

_ I'm always afraid that you're gone away from me_

_ I'm always afraid that you're lost_  
  
Sango stomped back angrily from the village. She had originally gone with Miroku but he had left her behind when the village maidens came into view. Her fists clenched and loosened as her mood switched from anger to self- pity. What did those girls have that she didn't? What made Miroku attracted to them and not herself? Her pace slowed as the thought it over. She passed by a lake and she turned to look at her reflection in the water 'I must not be beautiful enough for him'. She glanced back at the village, wondering if Miroku was even giving a thought about where she was.  
  
_So here I am and I don't wanna be by myself _

_And I think your fucking some one else _

_Now I'm ganna have to find a way to take the knife out from my back_

_And how could you leave me _

_Standing in a closet full of bones_  
  
Inuyasha ran through the forest, picking up Kagome's scent. He hadn't seen her in a few days and was getting worried. This time he was worried about her and not the jewel shards. He thought about where she could be, but stopped himself as horrific images came into his mind of Kagome being captured by strong demons, or Kagome leaving this era for good. He finally caught Kagome's scent at the strongest and he stopped running to look around at his surroundings. 'This is the forest of the well...but she...' he stopped when he heard voices not far off. He rushed to the noise and had to stifle a gasp. He hid behind a tree and peeked behind the trunk to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but there they were. Kagome and Kouga.  
  
_I'm always afraid that you're gone away from me _

_I'm always afraid that you're lost in somebody _

_I'm always afraid that you're gone away from me _

_I'm always afraid that you're lost_  
  
Kagome looked up at the wolf demon in surprise. He had been watching her from the trees. He stared at her and she stared back. He could sense the sad in her, the hurt and the anger. Somehow, he knew it was Inuyasha who did this. They stood there, staring for the longest time. Kouga was at the bottom of the little hill where the well that Kagome was sitting on was. He stepped forward and Kagome dropped her gaze. She shouldn't see Kouga now, who knows what she will do when she was heartbroken about his rival. He stepped in front of her and she looked up into his eyes. "Kagome?" he questioned, his dark eyes holding anger mixed with love. His voice sent chills up her spine, the way he looked at her with real concern. Kagome stood up and a choked sob escaped her throat. She could feel his warmth and his love. Without notice she collapsed into his chest, crying. He blinked, surprised at the feeling of her against him. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.  
  
_Maybe you could let me stay _

_Maybe just for one more day _

_You could help me stay the same _

_Maybe things wont ever change _

_Maybe we could taste the rain _

_You could push me out the way _

_Now I sit here by my self _

_Think about somebody else _

_How could you let him take you away from me_  
  
Inuyasha gawked, how could she? After he had told Kikyo off like that. For the first time he felt the real pain of a broken heart. Subconsciously, he backed away from the tree still staring at Kagome and Kouga. 'How could she?' he repeated in his mind. His thoughts traced back to when Kagome helped Kouga defeat the birds of paradise. How he said he had loved her, how she protected him against Inuyasha. Kouga had gotten to Kagome before he could. The one thing he did not get though, was the crying, what had happened? He backed up slowly not taking his eyes off of them. To his horror her saw that Kouga had noticed him in the forest. Before Inuyasha could do anything, he felt cold hands slide around his torso. Kikyo.  
  
_You're somebody else  
_  
Miroku wandered around the village looking for Sango. He had lost her once the beautiful maidens had come into his path. They were in trouble, which was the only reason they were helping them, to his surprise. He noticed that something was happening to him. He no longer looked at the beautiful young girls like he once had. He walked out of the village, deciding Sango was out somewhere. Sango. He had been acting differently towards her as well. Even though he tried to hide it, he was beginning to develop feelings towards the demon slayer. The way she looked at him when he had saved her once, that look was enough to melt his heart. But he needed to have an offspring so his family name could live on. Sango would never let him do that though, she wouldn't believe it was because he truly had feelings towards her.  
  
_I'm always afraid that you're gone away from me_

_ I'm always afraid that you're lost in somebody _

_I'm always afraid that you're gone away from me I_

_'m always afraid that you're fucking_  
  
Kagome looked up at Kouga and to where he was looking at. To her horror she saw Inuyasha in the trees. How much had he seen? How long had he been there? Then she remembered why she was at the well in the first place, and why she was embracing Kouga, it was Kikyo. She clung tighter to Kouga and stared straight at Inuyasha, but he made no sign of seeing her. Kagome squinted her eyes at him to see clearly and she gasped. Behind him was Kikyo, and she was embracing him. She heard Kouga let out a low growl and Kagome backed out from the embrace. Turning to Inuyasha and Kikyo, she stared, just stared at the two, unable to speak, unable to move. 'He really does love her.'  
  
_I'm always afraid_

_I'm always afraid_  
  
Sango found a fallen log to sit on and she sighed again. She would have to go and get Miroku soon; she can't just leave without him. She was afraid of what she might see if she went back, afraid of the truth that Miroku really didn't like her. Again she glanced at the village and her heart leapt to her throat. A dark figure was walking down from the village. She squinted and saw a stick moving back and forth as the figure moved. It couldn't be him? Could it? Her cheeks flushed red as she saw another figure run after the one walking towards her. She know knew it was Miroku because the figure walked back closely with the other figure, she assumed was a girl.  
  
_I'm always afraid _

_I'm always afraid_  
  
Inuyasha's pain turned to hate and jealousy as he saw Kagome cling to Kouga tighter. Kikyo smirked and whispered in his ear "See I told you, she could never love you the way I do. She has already left you for that wolf." Inuyasha clenched his teeth and glared at Kouga. 'He must have tricked her, she would never go to him.' He convinced himself of this. He saw Kagome let go of Kouga and stare at him, with those eyes. His heart melted, her eyes held pure pain, and they were tearing him apart. What did he do to hurt her so much? He felt Kikyo hug tighter to him. He also felt his heart rip slowly as Kagome's eyes filled with tears. He pushed himself free of Kikyo and took a step forward to Kagome.  
  
_I'm always afraid _

_I'm always afraid_  
  
Kagome held her stare as Inuyasha stared back 'Why is he here? Is he taunting me?' She gasped slightly as he took a step away from Kikyo. He took another, his eyes still locked on hers. She couldn't hear Kouga talking to her, or Kikyo's hisses to Inuyasha, it was as if it was only herself and Inuyasha in the forest. He stepped out from the trees "Kagome..." he whispered softly. Her heart wrenched and tears started to flow freely from her eyes. She was aware of Kouga yelling at Inuyasha, aware of the buzzing energy in the air, aware of her knees wanting to give away, wanting to run into Inuyasha's arms again. He advanced still, soon reaching the bottom of the hill. "Kagome I..." again he tried to say something, but nothing came from his mouth. With a sob Kagome turned sharply and slipped into the comforting darkness of the well.  
  
_Away...from...me_

* * *

LoneShikonKitsune: Sorry if that ended kinda fast, I don't know how to use details much ::sweatdrops:: I might add another song later but I need to finish my other story first! Hope you liked this!


	2. Taking Over Me

LoneShikonKitsune: Sorry it took so long to update this story...It took me a while to write this one because I kept on getting off track with my other stories. But anyway seeing as my last song fic sorta ended in a cliffhanger...I made a sequel...sort of like the next chapter I guess. So I decided to make this a collection of my song fics (Oh and the name Sing the Sorrow is off of my AFI Cd....Don't sue not my idea!) I hope you like this one, I choose the song Taking over me By Evanescence...great song. It pretty much switches from Kagome to Inuyasha between the lyrics...except for the first and last paragraph...those two are sorta like second person...I think its second person...(hey its summer I forget these things!) So yeah here it is....

Once again ' ' is thinking and " " is talking (I hope you know that already)

* * *

**Taking over me**

The moonlight poured in through the open window in the girl's bedroom. The light illumined the shadows of her face as she slept peacefully, oblivious of the creature watching over her. A gentle wind sweeps through the window, disturbing the curtains the slightest bit. She curls into a tighter ball under the sheets, her expression tenses then fades as she returns to her sleepy state. A boy stood across from the bed, watching her every movement, staring, as if she would do something unexpected. He moved with the utmost care as not to wake the sleeping girl. Closer he stepped, until he was inches from her face, until he could feel the shallow breaths on his cheek, until he could feel the warmth off her body. Inuyasha gently brushed back a stray hair with his fingers from Kagome's face as she slept. He watched her sleep, thinking how beautiful she was, how her scent smelt so good. He had missed that scent so much. Suddenly she stirred and quickly he stepped back. He looked behind him to the table and saw the small glass bottle with the two jewel shards, remembering what he was really here for. The wind blew through the window again and she stirred. Inuyasha jumped out from the window and slipped the bottle into his kimono, looking up at the open window, remembering Kagome's scent.

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do..._

Kagome awoke the morning to a chill in the room. Slowly she opened her eyes, brushing her dark hair from her face as she gently sat up. The events of last night's dreams entered her mind once more. The dream was peaceful; it wasn't a bad one or a good one. It was herself and Inuyasha in a field, alone in a field, alone with no one to come between them, alone without the conflict of the Shikon no Tama, without Naraku, Kikyo or Kouga. Just them enjoying the company of each other as naturally as it came. Alone. That's all Kagome wanted. Not to be alone in the world, not to be alone with Inuyasha, just simply to be alone, in the nothingness that she felt. Inuyasha truly did love Kikyo, she was his first love after all. 'First Love.' Those words seemed foreign to her as she repeated them mentally in her head. Inuyasha had been her first love, and he had probably never known it, never known how hurt she was all those times she saw him with Kikyo, all those times she stayed by his side as he was hurt by the things Kikyo had said. She sighed, pushing the sheets over her lap and moving her legs to the side of her bed to get up. Blaming what happened on Kikyo wasn't going to help her, 'What's wrong with me?' she never has been this bitter before. Looking to the desk across from her bed she gasped. Something wasn't there. Lowering her head she let out another sigh, gazing out the open window 'Oh Inuyasha...'

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Inuyasha walked through the dark forest leading from the well. The moonlight cast eerily against the trees, causing shadows to interrupt his thinking. What was he thinking about? Kagome. Her face still imprinted on his mind, her look of pure sadness, anger, pain, defeat. As much as he tried he couldn't get that picture out of his mind, of her face as she stared at him, as he walked away from Kikyo to her, as the unexplained tears sprung from her eyes before she turned into the well. He stopped walking as he turned to see the lone structure on the hill. Fireflies circled the well blissfully, illumining the dark ridges in the wood. Inuyasha knew that this time Kagome was never going to come back, even if he did take the shards from her. He took the small bottle from the sleeve of his kimono once again, turning from the well and walking ahead, the glass in front of him. He could never tell the others the true reason he took the shards. Secretly he had hoped Kagome would return for them, or return to bring everyone her modern healing items, or maybe just a small amount of that delicious food they called ramen. Never would he see her again, never would he be silently re-energized by her presence at his battlefield, wherever that may be. Never again would he see her smile, hear her laugh, or see her scowl when he did something stupid. Never would he feel warm inside when she embraced him, when she attended his wounds, or when she held his hand through the hard times. Never would he have the chance to tell her how he really felt. His ears flickered as he heard rustling in the bushes nearby.

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

[1] The warm sunshine welcomed Kagome as she stepped out of the Higarashi (spelling?) household. She straightened out her uniform, ready for a new day at school. Something to keep her mind off of Inuyasha. She had known that he had taken her jewel shards the previous night. 'He really doesn't want me to be with him...' she walked past the staircase leading up to the well, stopping and taking a glance at the small structure that it was located in, wondering what he was doing right now. Wondering if he was thinking of her. Suddenly something caught her attention, like a wave of energy crashed into her. The presence of a jewel shard, she felt it strong, but she wasn't close to the well. She looked around, seeing if there was anything around that could have caused the unexplainable feeling of the shards. Like the many other times demons escaped to her era. There was nothing around that could be it. She turned towards the well again, that's where it was the closest. 'No, I can't go back. Inuyasha doesn't want be back.' She convinced herself as she took a step forward, away from the stair case leading up to the well. As she took another step, horrific things came into her mind. What if Inuyasha was in trouble? If the reason for why the presence of the shards was so strong because there was a powerful demon, more powerful than Naraku after him. What if he was hurt, in pain, or even...'No' she stopped herself there. She turned again towards the staircase, the feeling of the jewel shard becoming unbearable. Dropping her school bag she took a running start up the stairs towards the temple as more things came into her mind for the reason of the shards. 'Just one peek, he wont even have to see me. I just need to see for myself that he's ok.'

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Inuyasha spun around as something leaped from the bushes near him. He slid the jar with the jewel shards back in his kimono sleeve. A familiar scent drifting past his nose. "Kikyo" he sneered as the priestess revealed herself. "You don't look happy to see me Inuyasha." She said with a slight smirk on her face. "What do you want?" something about her nature wasn't right. "I have come to take your life. My plan worked to get that girl away." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed "You. You made Kagome go away?" he growled at her. "Yes, that day when I kissed you, I knew she was watching." He gasped. 'That's why she left. But I told Kikyo that I loved Kagome. Didn't she hear that?' Kikyo took a step closer to him as her smirk grew at the expression on Inuyasha's face. The expression her soul urned to see. Shock. "That girl won't interfere with my plan to get rid of you this time Inuyasha." She warned. Inuyasha took a step back. Kikyo was right, with Kagome out of the way Kikyo was the only one that could use the sacred arrows against him. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were long gone. Kagome was the only person that could save him now. He knew that he could never make himself kill Kikyo, even if the figure in front of him wasn't the real thing. The way he was feeling now didn't help him. 'What am I thinking? Kagome would never come back after what she saw. Oh Kagome if I could just turn this all around...I could just let Kikyo kill me...I have no reason to live if Kagome hates me...' Kikyo took another step towards him as her hand started to rise to her back where the arrows were. But the thing that didn't make sense to her was that Inuyasha wasn't moving. He was staring blankly at the ground, this was going to be no fun for her if he didn't put up a fight. But something make Inuyasha's head snap up. A familiar sent was barley coming to him. 'No...it couldn't it?'

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Like just like you are taking over_

Kagome walked down the steps to the well as she closed the door behind her. The jewel shards were becoming stronger as she peered over the well. She felt herself start to panic as much as she didn't want to. Carefully she slid her legs over the side of the well and let herself fall to the dirt below. It was only few seconds until the atmosphere around her became a purple color as she felt her feet leave the ground. A few seconds later and she felt her feet return to the ground and all around her was darkness. She stood up dusting herself off. The jewel shards were becoming crystal clear to her know. There were at least 10, no 15. No 20! There were more as she concentrated harder. She climbed up to the top of the well, being careful not to be seen. Inuyasha still didn't want to see her or so she thought. 'I only came here to make sure he was ok...just to see for myself...' She rested her elbows on the edge of the well looking around her. It was dark, but it was almost a full moon she noticed as she looked up into the sky. The moonlight cast shadows in the forest, which didn't make her feel comfortable. Even after she had faced the scariest of demons, little things like shadows at night scared her. But those demons were a different story. She felt perfectly safe with Inuyasha. Suddenly she heard the sounds of voices coming from the forest interrupted her thoughts. Her heart wrenched as she saw the beings that were talking. Inuyasha and Kikyo. It took all her courage not to cry, as she kept there, frozen. She still hadn't gotten out of the well but was only using her arms to push herself up. Frozen, she couldn't move as much as she wanted to. She decided to listen to them quietly, although something inside her didn't want to know anymore about Kikyo and Inuyasha. Suddenly Inuyasha looked up and towards her direction. She gasped loudly, ducking in cover from the well, silently praying that he didn't see her.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Inuyasha stared in disbelief at the sight before him. Kagome was there, at the well. Her scent was welcoming, refreshing. Kikyo saw him looking at something from over her shoulder; she turned to the well and her eyes narrowed. 'That wrench...' Inuyasha kept his gaze on Kagome as she ducked down into the well. Kikyo laughed haughty to herself, making Inuyasha look back at her. She pulled something from the sleeve of her kimono that made him gasp. It was the Shikon Jewel...and it was nearly complete. "How did you?" Inuyasha managed to stutter out. 'Those jewel shards...is that why Kagome came?' Kikyo smirked to herself at Inuyasha "Naraku handed this over to me, intending for me to use it to kill you. But he is a fool, I do not need this to kill you. After I do kill you and complete the Shikon Jewel, I will destroy it once and for all." She looked at him, her eyes gleaming with vengeance. "You will never get your chance to become full demon, or human as you told me before." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at her as he felt himself become suddenly stronger both mentally and physically. Kikyo turned her head to the well. "And that girl won't get in the way, I shall kill her before I slay you." Inuyasha let out a low growl "You wont lay a hand on Kagome." She looked back to Inuyasha as she grabbed an arrow from the holder on her back (Gomen! I don't know what that is called...if there is a name for it...) Kikyo drew her bow, placing the feathered tip in the middle of the bow (Gomen!!! I dunno what the string thing is called! ::major sweatdrop:: I should have done my research...) Kikyo sneered at Inuyasha as he looked again to the well, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she felt the tiniest bit of jealousy. Inuyasha saw Kagome peer over the edge of the well. He glanced back to Kikyo seeing what she was doing. 'I can't let her hurt Kagome...and if she kills me Kagome would get hurt anyway...How can I stop this?'

_You're taking over me_

Kagome sighed to herself, closing her eyes as she pulled herself up to peek over the edge. She let out a gasp as Kikyo pulled something from her sleeve that looked like the Shikon Jewel. 'So that's what I was feeling...but why does she have it?' Her questions were soon answered as she listened to her tell Inuyasha about Naraku. She listened in shock as Kikyo confessed her plan to kill Inuyasha, and how Inuyasha stood up for her when Kikyo said she was going to kill her. "Inuyasha." She suddenly pushed herself up out of the well sub consciously, still keeping her eyes on the two. She had to do something to stop Kikyo. But what? Suddenly she saw Kikyo turn to her readying her arrow. Inuyasha stood behind her still, his head was down, fists clenched. Kagome stood her ground, thinking of what she should do, but it all happened so fast. Kikyo pulled the arrow back in one swift movement, aiming for Kagome. "Kagome, no!" Inuyasha quickly sent his hand spiraling into Kikyo's arm, causing her to move off aim as she let the arrow go. The arrow landed by Kagome's feet, her eyes wide at the scene that just happened, Inuyasha struck Kikyo. Kagome was starting to get confused, Inuyasha had stuck up for her before, but why? 'I thought he loved her...why is he protecting me?' He kept a straight face as some blood trickled down his hand as it was grasped tightly around Kikyo's arm. She snarled and pulled away reaching for another arrow. Only this time Inuyasha was too slow to stop her. The arrow was quickly put into place and sent at Kagome. Kagome quickly dropped to the ground; Inuyasha heard her body hit the ground as he turned his head over to her. "Kagome...It can't be..." His eyes widened as she got up slowly. She sat up seeing there was another arrow next to her in the ground. She had ducked in time to only get a scratch in her arm. Kikyo growled lowly "You wench...This time I wont miss..." her voice trailed off as she grabbed another arrow, aiming at the dark haired girl on the ground before her.

* * *

[1] Sorry I tried to remember the best I could about what Kagomes house looked like and what the shrine to the well place looked like! Wasn't there a staircase leading up to the well? Oh well there is now!

LoneShikonKitsune: Well what did you think? Hehe that time I left a cliffy...don't worry I do plan on writing another to finish it off...I just need to find the right song to go with it...So I'll try really hard to update sooner than I did this time!


End file.
